


Like A Fine Wine

by itemfinder



Category: Common Law
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, death by sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itemfinder/pseuds/itemfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Success is getting what you want, happiness is wanting what you get.”<br/>                                                                             -- W.P. Kinsella<br/>                                                                              Canadian novelist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



They've been together a few years now. Long enough for the jokes at work to die down to a dull roar. To have pretty much run out of people who would say, "I always thought you were a cute couple," in varying degrees of sincerity. Long enough that there are days Wes has a hard time thinking back to before, not that he often feels the need to. They still fight, almost constantly, but it's mostly surface-level arguments about who forgot to pick up the dry-cleaning (always Travis, he's positive Wes is on permanent pick up duty) or which suspect is guilty (Wes prefers to focus on which of them _aren't_ , but Travis is pretty sure everyone's guilty of something) or what horrors Travis has inflicted on Wes's car this time.

Travis kisses his cheek before leaving the room, grabs his hand for a quick squeeze, brushes a touch across his shoulders or gently down his arm. It's not frequent or intrusive, unless Travis is playing at pissing Wes off (but that's usually followed with a wink and a "sweetheart" or "honey" and half-to-full-hearted threats from Wes of sleeping on the couch). And somehow, Wes realizes, it's... comforting. To know that this, whatever it is, matters enough for Travis to want to, to think about it that often. Or, and this is simultaneously more frightening and more of a comfort, for it to not require thought at all, as if Wes being around and Travis's to touch is such a given that he can't help but do it.

Alex likes to tell Wes he's relaxed, that she's glad he's found someone. She laughs that she wasn't sure he'd ever give up on lawncare, and congratulates Travis on making him happy. Wes isn't sure he agrees with her, but he knows that he's glad she found someone. An investment banker, Jeremy, who is appropriately fearful of his wife's ex-husband. Not that he has a lot of time to pay attention to his old family with so many in his new one -- Wes is pretty sure Travis has five thousand foster-relations, and they keep reproducing. It would be easier to buy out a mall than find individual presents for everyone, which is why Wes made sure to institute a tradition of baked goods from the Marks-Mitchell household for holidays. Not that they're much of a household. Travis still has his trailer, but they mostly cohabitate in a nice three-bedroom. Just enough space that they aren't constantly stepping on each other's toes, but not so much that they don't see each other.

Work keeps them both pretty busy, but the upside of being partners is that they keep essentially the same schedule. They've developed other pursuits, too, ways to wile away the evenings when they don't want to sit at home, together or separately. The therapy group meets up for a cookout once a month -- everyone was, so far, still together, and Peter and Daokota's son was always a star attraction. Wes and Travis also try to organize a poker game with the group every other week or so. It's theoretically an excuse for the men to get out of the house and bother Travis and Wes, but it often devolves into putting on a movie or calling in the other half for a trip out for bowling.

They still try to keep in touch with Dr. Ryan, but things are busy enough it's just an occasional check-in. More often than not, they get a quick update of, "Oh, and Dr. Ryan says hey," from Captain Sutton, who is still trying his best to keep his marriage in top form. Not that it needs it, really, but that's always been part of the problem. All of their relationships have their ups and their downs, and everyone has spent their turn playing a listening ear for someone (within or outside the therapy group), offering advice, or just being there. And really, that's what it boils down to -- come what may, they all have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off ridiculously sappy and snowballed from there.


End file.
